Change of Course
by TrueColorsNeverFade
Summary: Please don't read. This story is being revised.
1. I Get My First Job

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Kane Chronicles, anything real is used fictitiously r and any name that correlates to real life is mere consequence.

**Claimer: **I do however own my own characters, inventions, and created locations.

**NOTE:** There is some Spanish and French used in the story and sorry if it is not the best.

**Summary:**Amos had raised his friends' daughter, Genevieve, as his own since she was eight. Now as she fourteen before he goes to London he convinces her to take the Oath of a Guide of the Pharaoh, even knowing the full meaning Genevieve takes it. When Amos brings back Sadie and Carter she understood her job. She quickly learns being a guide of the Kane family was not easy nor did it ever work out as what the name implies. While Carter and Sadie deal with Set, she is sent into the bigger picture. Unable to understand how she is doing her duty by going on this journey but she didn't have a choice. When returning she realizes the power her journey has and what she is now capable of. But no one returns from a journey without a story to tell and being a different person…

**"Change of Course" **

**Chapter 1 "I Get My First Job," **

There was one way to describe my life, boring. I rarely got to leave my home in Brooklyn. I didn't bother me too much. Studying and practicing. I do get bored after a while but I would never admit it. I would spend hours just laying on patio sunbathing. I would ignore Khufu grunting at me. Philip would snap at me complaining about me not giving him bacon.

"Philip, I'll give you bacon later I want to sunbath," I grumbled. I could hear a guy chuckling. I knew that chuckle and sat straight up.

"Amos," I said with a wide smile. Amos was the closest person I had to a father since I was five. He had taken her in when her parents died. It was a long story that I rather not speak about. I remembered it clear as yesterday and my nightmares refused to let me forget.

"Every time I swear you look more like your mother but act more like your father," chuckled Amos. I hugged Amos. I suppose most people wouldn't hug their godfather in a bikini, but he was nearly my father after all.

"I'm getting ready to head over to London," said Amos. I frowned. But he had just gotten back from the Egypt. I didn't want him to leave. I had been getting a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I'm not diviner but I trust my gut when it comes to bad things. It was like the night my parents were killed by a monster, well that is what the House of Life believed. I knew the truth. They got in a fight, blew up our hours and killed each other. I lived because around my neck was a amulet with the symbol of the House of Life, which arrived and took me to the 1st Nome until they got hold of the only person that my parents would allowed to care for me showed up, they tried to break the binding charms but that didn't end very well.

"So soon," I pouted. It seemed like the last week we had no time together. Not only was he my godfather but he was my teacher. Also I hadn't had a real meal in forever since Khufu can't cook and I was horrible with a stove.

"There is something I need to do. If for some reason I don't come back you know what to do," Amos told. I frowned. I knew what to do but I never wanted to do it. I would have to go to Egypt and take control of the 21st Nome. I would have to assert my family as a Blood of the Pharaoh.

There were two reasons I hated this idea. The first I'm not much of a leader and the second I don't like people trying control my life. I respected Amos, respect is one thing I had before I had ever been taken in by Amos. I had lived in Spain my first seven years. My father had been a very traditional Catholic man and my mother was very rebellious French-American woman. To say the least it was not a happy home behind closed doors. I never said anything about those memories not even Amos. So that is my reason by hating having anyone control my life. My father had created a pure anger for authority, power and control.

"Just be careful. I'm going to work on my animal charming," I said forcing a smile. I faked being okay with Amos leaving. I didn't feel okay about it but I wasn't one to force my opinions on anyone.

"There is one thing I need to ask of you," said Amos, very drawn out. I could tell he was in a great conflict about whatever he was going to ask me. I didn't like that idea of that. That could only mean trouble.

"Yes," I murmured.

"It is about time you have a real title here at 21st Nome. I want to offer you the duty of being a guide of the Kane family," forced out Amos. I was flabbergasted for a while. I couldn't believe it. That was a huge job that hadn't been filled in a really-really long time. No one even truly knew what a guide was anymore. Not to mention the job was very dangerous and was never as it appeared to be. It would be exciting to say the least.

"What would I do?" I asked. I didn't want to be making huge decisions. I was completely capable of making such decisions but I had issues putting aside my morals to do what is needed to be done or what is asked of me.

"I don't really know. No one really does sadly. It is a secret kept between only Guides and all of them have been dead for a very long time. I suppose you'll figure it out," said Amos looking at his watch. I knew he must be running out of time to spare. This was probably very stupid but I had to make a slit-second decision.

"I take the offer. I GenevieveAnscarid, the last member of the House of Ivrea, swear to be the Guide to the House of Kane," I declared with a forceful tone with my wand withdrawn. I had summoned my wand since the oath required it to be present, I fully aware of what I am doing.

"I wish I had more time but I have to get going. Work on some magic," said Amos "and quit sunbathing you're going to look like bacon to Philip."

I turned bright red. Having a Spanish father meant when I tanned I tended to turn a light brown color. I knew was teasing me, being the father figure. He was right though, when I do tan Philip did look at me like I was piece of bacon. I didn't want to become alligator food.

I sighed as Amos left, leaving me alone with the baboon and the alligator. I decided I didn't want to look like bacon and I got dressed in jeans and t-shirt, only made of cotton of course. I braided my long wavy medium brown hair. I went into the library, which I had the key to. For me the library was my school. I had learned everything I knew from this library. Thanks to this place I was only stuck in the 1st Nome for six months.

"Hopper, time to wake up," I said opening my magician's box. My one-legged clay shabti hopped out of the box. She looked at me expectantly. She was more annoying than Philip's begging.

"Yes, my mistress," said Hopper. I rolled my eyes, she knew I hated that. It sounded so wrong. True as it is I don't like to admit that I did practically enslave Hopper.

"Find me a book about guides," I ordered. She disappeared with a loud crack. I decided to conjure up a Green Iguana to talk to. It could practice my animal charming.

"Hello dama," flickered the Green Iguana. I smiled at lizard holding out my arm, it crawled up my arm.

"Hola lagarto," I replied, it was always best to great a lizard by just saying 'hello lizard' without trying to name it or accidently say the wrong species, I learned that very quickly. I'm sure it sounded and looked strange to an outsider but I've never seen myself communicate with iguana. It bopped its head up and down as he flicked his tongue on me.

"Hueles bien," said the Iguana. I gave him my 'I'm-not-a-snack look'. Lizards always hungry. Not to mention very temperamentally company.

"Yo no soy un aperitivo," I confirmed to the iguana. I was not going to become iguana snack. The iguana bobbed his head and flicked his tongue irritably.

"Sólo quiero un bocado," flickered the Iguana. I glared at him, he was not going to take a chunk out of me. Stupid iguanas.

"You aren't going to take one bite of me. If you don't start behaving I'll send you to a zoo," I scolded. The lizard puffed up angrily. I got angry with him and with a cloud of green dust he disappeared, back to the jungle with him.

"The book my dama," said Hopper. She hopped over and dropped the book on the table. I would take dama over mistress. Dama in Spanish meant noblewoman, which is a lot better then mistress.

"Are my services done?" asked Hopper. I thought about if there was anything else I needed. I suppose since she was already out she could get a few more things for me.

"I need you to find the Book of Water Elemental Magic and Lizard Charming," I said.

I flipped through the book labeled in hieroglyphs that read the 'The Guide's Handbook'. The book with bounded by old vellum but the inside of the book was on papyrus. This had obviously be re-bounded several times. The hieroglyphs glowed with my touch and it changed to English. I read from a note inside that the book would change languages for the owner of the book, once a book has claimed a new owner it is bound to them for eternity, and that it was impossible to pass a book along and the only way to get a new book to pass on is when a guide dies. When I guide dies their experiences and knowledge turns into a book with the final bit of their magic. I also learned that it would change languages if someone around me was able to read the language. Also if someone would try to read it or steal it, it would burn them.

I suppose this book would be a great help to guides back in the day but it hadn't been updated in a few thousand years. It was going to be help with modern society but I supposed all the spells, explanations, regulations, rules, references, and other important advice. I decided it would be staying with me for now on since it had claimed me. Amos wouldn't mind, it's not like he could use it anyways. Since apparently only guides could and one couldn't be the guide of their own family.

Hopper dropped two more books on the table. I patted her head, she grumbled at me. I couldn't help not smirking. It was quite hilarious to see a tiny three inch tall statue glaring at me. I'd like to see it try to do anything.

"Thank you Hopper, your service is no longer needed," I said. Hopper jumped back into my box.

I spent most of the day looking at the books. I had been trying to use water magic for what seemed ages. I would get close then it would fall short. I kept trying every day but it was a hard type of magic to do.

"Maw," I said. Tiny droplets of water formed in the air and wouldn't formed into water ball. I felt woozy from the amount of power I was using. The water crashed the floor and I stumbled backwards.

I decided I was done for the day. I left the water element book on the table. I took the guide book and the lizard charming book. I left the library locking it behind me.

I went up to my room and passed out on my bed for four hours. When I got up I remembered I wanted to go to the store. I found a cotton green hoodie. I found a message bag in my closet and I put my wand, my magic box, my wallet, my cellphone, and my keys.

"Khufu, I'll be back in a few minutes," I said. I walked out the front door and into the chill Brooklyn air. If you've ever been walking through Brooklyn alone, you can understand why I walked fast and why I was nervous of every single person. I got food and I went straight home. I didn't stop for anything.

I got home tossing the groceries on the counter. I gave Khufu some cheerios. I refused to feed him the flamingos Amos had gotten for him. It's so disgusting. I found a pot and attempted to make ramen noodles. I managed not to start the house on fire, I considered that my cooking success of the day. Give me a break, no one ever taught me to cook. I made a plate of bacon and I threw it to Philip, who grumbled with satisfaction.

I went into my room after summoning a kitchen shabti because I was exhausted. The water elemental magic had really taken in out of me. I had never conjured that much water before for that long. My specialty doesn't lie in elemental magic but I still want to know how to use it. My specialty lies in animal charming. But I'm still good at combat magic, after the battle adrenaline wears off I usually get very weak and sometimes passed out. I knew some healing magic but it really drains me, and I was getting good at charm making and statuary magic. But trying to learn that much really drains you and might drive someone insane.

I fall back on my bed. I was so tired. Very, very tired. I forced myself to change. I put my new books on my dresser. On my dresser a picture that caught my eyes. It was a picture of my parents and I. I stared at it for a few minutes than put the frame facedown. I couldn't sleep with the looking at me. Soon as I hit my bed I passed out, even with the not very comfortable pillow.

I was hoping for a nice peaceful sleep but no my Ba wanted to go for a midnight walk. This had been happening to do it for years, so I didn't freak me out anymore. But looking down at your sleeping self can really mess with as people.

_I was standing in my childhood home living room. It was a Spanish house on the Mediterranean Sea. The view overlooking the harbor was stunning. It was bright and cheerful but definitely the house of two mature adults. The main hints there was even a child living there was the coloring books on the coffee table and the children's books on the end table. _

_I forced myself to watch myself at eight years old trying to write a note to my mom in French sitting at the coffee table. My handwriting wasn't the best but I was however writing in perfect French grammar. I was so excited by my note I ran into the kitchen to show my mom. I wanted to stop my eight year old self but I couldn't. _

_I ran into the kitchen to give my mom the note. "__Mère__,"_ _I called. When I got inside I start to recoil. I could tell when my parents were fighting. I knew it was never a good idea to be anywhere near them when they fought._

"_Speak Spanish girl, you are Spaniard act like it!" boomed my father. I kept backing up. I was terrified of my father. He had a very nasty temper and when he started to drink, well I think you get the picture. _

"_Don't speak to her like that!" yelled my mother standing between me and my father. She was very outspoken and stubborn. She also was my mother. A very protective mother that would do anything for me. _

_I could feel the magic tension in the air. I shoved my note in my mom's back pocket and ran into the living room. I hid between the couch and the wall covering my ears. I hated it when they fought but I knew better then to get in the way. I also knew when I could feel that tingly feeling in the air it was time to take cover. _

_BOOM! The sound blew out the windows and made my ears ring. The air filled with hot thick air. The whole house shook. Then it started to come crumbling down. I should have been crushed but an invisible protective shield created from the Pair Ankh symbol on my amulet around my neck saved my life. _

_A gentle male voice spoke to me. Reach out a hand to me. I keep moving away still unable to hear properly. I could hear muffled words. My hearing slowly returned. It didn't sound like Amos, it didn't look like Amos. I recognized the person. _

I shot straight up in bed. My heart was pounding. I had never seen that last bite before. Why was Desjardins there? Why didn't I remember that? Why did I remember him now there but not before? I was so confused. I wrote down the whole thing I experienced in a notebook. I wrote every little detail I could remember.

I heard people outside in the hall. I peered out the hallway. I saw Khufu with a teenage boy and girl. I quickly closed my door when they looked my direction. Who were they? Where was Amos? Why was Khufu with them? When they went into their rooms I walked into the hall. I walked down stairs.

"Amos," I called. Not too loud, not too quite. He suddenly appeared out of the library. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Something was right. Something didn't feel right about Amos.

"Hello, angel," greeted Amos. It sounded strange out of Amos's mouth. I thought maybe my dream was still messing with me. I didn't think too much about it.

"Who are they?" I asked. Amos chuckled. I wasn't usually straightforward but when I was I was extremely blunt.

"My niece and nephew, Sadie and Carter," replied Amos. My eyes got as big a saucers. Amos looked like he was trying to keep from laughing.

"Let me guess the reason I'm the Kane family guide," I offered. Amos nodded. I knew I would be spending a lot of time helping and keeping them alive. But that is what I signed up for.

"Yes, is something bothering you?" asked Amos. I lowered my eyebrows. I was quite certain I wasn't acting like anything was bothering me. Of course, I was thinking about the dream.

"Not really. But I do have a question," I said. Everything in my body told me that something wasn't right with Amos. The hair on my skin kept standing up when he got close.

"Yes?" asked Amos. He had an intense stare. It was creeping me out. I couldn't sake that feeling.

"That night when my parents died who was first magician to arrive?" I asked. Amos looked at me in a deep thought for a minute. I saw something flash in his eyes. I was interested about it but scared of it too.

"Desjardins," told Amos. Why hadn't I been told this? I mean it was lifesaving information but I would have lived to known. I don't remember much past the fight between my parents.

I said nothing more but then went straight into my room. I flipped the picture over again. I looked at it. My memory about that night and the nights the fallowed were still so fuzzy. I supposed I was so scared and also still healing from being there when the house exploded.

"Mère, what secrets were you hiding. Did you know Desjardins? Why was Desjardins there only minutes after whatever happened? Why is my memory so fuzzy about that night and the days that fallowed?" I asked. Of course, I got no answer. I found it strange how I could remember that day clear as day but after the fight and hiding I couldn't remember a thing. Sighed putting the picture back down.

I feel back down onto the bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep. I heard something in my ear.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I really hoped you enjoyed this story. It's my first Kane Chronicles story. Please review, I would love to hear what you guys think. Reviews will make the next chapter come faster. Sorry for my poor French and Spanish skills, it's been a while since I used them. Context clues help you figure out what those parts say. Also if I missed anything let me know. I love honest reviews, constructive criticism is welcome on this story.


	2. I Fight With Voices In My Head

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Kane Chronicles, anything real is used fictitiously and any name that correlates to real life is mere consequence.

**Claimer: **I do however own my own characters, inventions, and created locations.

**WARNING:** Swearing

**NOTE** French used in the story and sorry if it is not the best.

**"Change of Course" **

**Chapter 2 "I Fight With Voices in My Head,"**

Let me tell you something. I creepy voice whispering in your ear sure puts a damper on getting a good night rest. I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. I walked out on my private balcony. I sat down on a French rug that had been a gift from an unknown sender last year, Amos tried to burn it and throw it off the house but it always came back. I for some reason felt connected to it. Why was it out on balcony? I like to meditate on it.

"You must travel to First Nome. There is someone you need to meet and something you must learn," echoed the words from the creepy voice in my head. I knew I would be coming very good friends with the voice. I didn't question it much, I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to get rid of it.

I took a deep breath. Crossed my legs. I ignored all my thoughts. I let myself drift into a semi-consciousness that was meditation. Mediation for an Egyptian magician was dangerous but I had gained enough strength to do so without my Ba drifting away too deep into the Duat. It seemed to keep my Ba from drifting at night.

The next moment I can recall is the sun rising awaking me. I got up and stretched my legs. I showered and dressed in a cotton Paramore band t-shirt, forest green sneakers, my two amulet one of the Ankh and the other Djed, and cotton jeans. The cotton jeans were a special gift from Amos a few weeks ago after a successfully channeled the power of a Goddess Neith. He was overjoyed when I showed the possibility of being able to host a god but warned me if I fallowed the path the House of Life would be my enemy if they found out. But when he told me that he didn't sound so certain. I know he knows something I don't.

"Matin," I greeted to Amos, whom was drinking coffee at the table outside.

"Décidé d'être français aujourd'hui?" asked Amos.

"Oui, un peu. Quel est le temps aujourd'hui?" I asked. I hated to read the newspaper. It gave me horrible headaches. It made me queasy and I'd get what some people call motion sickness. Amos told me my mother had been the same way but he had no idea why.

"Yes it would be wise to speak English to Sadie and Carter, they have been through enough no need to confuse them. Today is going to be partly cloudy, snow late tonight," said Amos.

"Lovely," I said sarcastically.

"You look tired," said Amos nonchalantly.

"I am, I meditated the whole night," I said. I got waffles from the buffet table and a cup of milk. I put banana slivers and strawberries on my waffles. I added blueberry syrup, in case I didn't get enough fruit fix.

"Ba took a trip?" asked Amos.

"Yes and no. Before you got home I did, I was taken back to the night my parents died. But this time instead of it ending with me hiding behind the couch Desjardins showed up reaching out to me then it ended. Then right as I was getting back to sleep a voice whispered in my ear," I blurted. I held nothing back. I was not very good at keeping secrets from Amos.

"What did this voice say?" asked Amos. Completely ignore the part about Desjardins. He pushed it aside like it was nothing to worry about. I knew he said that Desjardins had been the first member of the House of Life to show up at my home that night.

"You must travel to First Nome. There is someone you need to meet and something you must learn," I repeated. Amos looked in deep thought. He debated telling me something, I could see it in his eyes.

"You should go to Egypt. I can book you a ticket, actually I'll just give you your Christmas gifts early," Amos replied.

"Fine by me," I said. Of course, I was beyond excited to see what Amos got me for Christmas. He always got the best gifts. I tried to keep my composure.

Amos left and brought back three gifts. I knew one would be something that belonged to my mother, that's always how it worked. I knew they must be very useful to me at the moment if he was giving me a gift early. He'd make me wait forever to open birthday or Christmas gifts in attempt to teach my self-control and patience.

I waited until he sat down and looked at me expectantly. I picked up the smallest gift. I opened it was an international credit card along with a new passport, my last passport ended up getting incinerated in Manhattan a story for a different time. I opened the second gift, it was actually two gifts in one box. A new laptop and a new cell-phone, an Android phone. The last gift I took the longest to unwarp, I could tell that it had actually been wrapped by my mother. The faded yellow teddy bear paper was the major hint. I was stunned to find a really thick old book bounded by vellum and the pages were on somewhat fresh papyrus. I looked at Amos wanting answers.

"The book is your family's history, Sauveterre side. This is what links them to being Blood of the Pharaohs. It also has a great deal of your material grandmother's Native American history. They didn't have records of those things back then, after all your grandparents lived nearly seven hundred years," told Amos.

"That's long even for a magician?" I inquired. Age is a complex thing for magicians.

"Medium I suppose. They were the oldest I've ever met. All I remember is they hated the thing you mother married. Rumor had it your grandmother cursed him, which now I think it true," said Amos.

"Interesting," I said. Amos had gotten really expensive gifts for me, I felt slightly guilty. He always spent so much money on me when I wasn't even his kid. I supposed he felt like I was his. But still sometimes it still felt like too much.

"Don't look like that. They are honest gifts. You earned them from using your magic to save the woman and her children in Iran. You saved four lives, there is no amount of money that would worth people's lives," told Amos. I tried not to think about that day. I had saved four by killing one. Killing isn't something I prided myself in but as a magician it was quite a feat to take on an assassin magician and win. I suppose that was first hint that I was to become a guide. I had no idea how many lives I would save or how many lives I would take at the time. But then again not many fourteen year olds think about killing people or saving people.

"Thanks for reminding me I killed someone," I grumbled. Amos raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes. We didn't start fighting just stared at each other. Neither Amos nor I were aggressive people.

A young girl with fair skin and deep blue eyes walked out onto the balcony. She had caramel hair with bright red streaks. It was hard to believe she was related to Amos. I'm sure people thought the same thing when Amos and I go places and he introduces me as his daughter, it might not be biological but same difference. I'm not even his adopted daughter, it's just a lie we tell mortals to keep them happy.

I could feel intense waves of emotions from her. My eyes got wide and I gripped the table as my world spun. I could feel jealously and angry. I also got a quick glace into her personality. That I will not tell you the full thing I saw. I could see her rebellious, reckless, and witty nature. I could also see how much she caring she was. I got a short glimpse of how torn she'd be in the future.

"Sadie I'd like to introduce you to Genevieve De La Cruz. Genevieve this is my niece Sadie," introduced Amos before neither Sadie nor I had a chance to speak.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said. My different accents mixing together. I cursed growing up with a mother with a French accent, a 'father' with a Spanish accent, and Amos with an American accent.

"Same," said Sadie warily. I shrugged it off. I didn't blame her. I did however notice her British accent.

"Accueil to the 21st Nome," I greeted. Sadie gave me a confused look. I realized I had spoken partially in French.

"Welcome right?" asked Sadie.

"Yes. You're going to have to pardon my French literally. My maman spoke mostly French," I chuckled.

"Anyways, why don't you book yourself a ticket? You could travel by portal but I know how much you hate it," said Amos. I opened up my new laptop and went onto the website for JFK airport.

"Amos, I can't read this," I pouted. Sometimes I could read somewhat alright but others I can't read at all, mostly when I went to airport websites for some reason "I don't have my Dragon Naturally Speaking hocked up to this yet."

"Oh sorry dear, let me see," said Amos turning the laptop to him.

"What can't you read and why?" asked Sadie. I sighed rubbing my wrist awkwardly.

"I'm dyslectic and why I don't really know. But I have a hard time reading airport sites. Like something telling me not to go to by plane. But I will take being thrown around a plane than portals where I drain myself of a lot of my magic summoning. Burning up is not how I want to die," I said.

"Yes not a good way to do go," said Amos. I handed over the credit card. I watched to learn how to do it. I had never had my own credit card. I had very little idea how they work. Amos told me what the security numbers were.

"What time is my ticket leaving?" I asked. Amos summoned the ticket from the printer. I caught it my hand.

"Two hours," said Amos. I nodded

"I better pack than," I said.

"Be careful. I suppose they will ask about Sadie and Carter," said Amos.

"You suggest I would ever betray a Kane? I am deeply hurt," I gasped. Dramatics were something my mother and I shared personality wise. Teenagers are dramatic enough but I was horrid about it. How Amos didn't strangle me I don't know.

"Oh so sorry," said Amos laying the sarcasm thick. He knew how to deal with me better then anyone.

"Don't worry about me. Trust me there is nothing they can do to me. Plus our old buddy likes me," I said. Amos shook his head at the nickname.

"He liked your mother's family. Quite loyal to him," said Amos.

"We can have an ancestry lesson when I get back," I said. Now I had the book I doubted I would ever need to do it. Amos only smiled at me.

"Here is your two gifts," I said conjuring up two small boxes. I started to eat quicker and gather up my things with magic. I could often use small magic without much drain on my magic reservoir.

Amos opened the first one. It was an amulet of Wadjet, protector of Kings. Amos smiled knowing about the Kane's family connection to the Blood of Pharaohs. Amos put it around his neck. The second gift was an ultra-rare Duke Ellington & John Coltrane, Original Impulse Promo White Label A-30 Mono. His smile grew large.

"I suppose this is what you used your birthday money on?" asked Amos. I shrugged. It had been three hundred and fifty dollars but she still had two hundred dollars left.

"It's nothing like you spent on me," I said. I always felt like he spent more on me then I did. It was a competition ever birthday and holiday.

"Good luck kiddo. I suppose Egypt won't be your only stop before you return. As hard as it is trust the voice but when your gut tells you not, trust that over the voice," advised Amos. I smiled.

A boy walked out until patio. He reminded me a lot of Amos but a different stature. He was dark skinned and had brown hair. He seemed oddly dressed then him. Even as a little kid I dressed better. I had a sense of fashion from my mother, than almost everything I am is from mother. But then again we aren't truly sure whom my father is. My mother never clearly said that I belonged to De La Cruz.

"Amos I wish I had more time but I can't miss my plane. I don't want to summon a portal. It would drain me too much and if I had any issues in Egypt I'm screwed," I said. I felt the boy's eyes on me. I suppose he was Carter. I could feel a lot of emotion coming from him, it was nauseating.

I could feel the same angry and jealously same from sister and brother. I could also feel how distraught he was. I hated when I met people who have just lost someone. I could deep into his personality. I could see his protective nature, loyalty, inner strength, and intelligence. I could see the great leader he would be. I could also see his obsessive nature. The rest is none of your business.

"Amos teach them how block themselves from me. They make me nauseous," I grumbled. Amos couldn't help laughing. I had slowly got used to Amos's aura. I had learned to read auras shortly after my mother died. The truth was I had always been able to do so but I hated it. My mother had been very connected to her Native American heritage. That connection now gave me the ability to see auras and auras are very different in Egyptian culture. I can't explain all of this to you. But this is best way I can. All worlds exist. You probably not believe me but that is your problem. Maybe later I will try to explain. Later on you will learn how I learn this but for now let's focus on Egyptians, you have no idea how confusing it is to be Guide. I can't even explain how confusing, dangerous, stupid and irritating.

"Carter say hi and bye to Genevieve," said Amos.

"Bonjour and au revoir," I said waving. Again I mix French and English. I was horrid at that. I understood French so much better then English.

I ran upstairs. I quickly packed. I threw clothes in, my photo album, my books, amulets, my laptop, my Dragon Naturally Speaking program and headphones, a scroll of the Blood of Pharaoh, dream catcher, and a pair of sandals. I put my magic box, wand, wallet, cellphone and my wallet into my purse. I shoved a headscarf in my purse as well. I took off down the stairs ignore the three Kane's on the patio. I felt an intense feeling of warning when Amos looked at me. I screeched to a halt. Getting my worse feeling ever. I ran to the patio. Amos was about to jump.

"STOP!" I yelled. Amos stopped right as he was starting to jump. I had never yelled at him in my entire nine years with Amos.

"Pardon," said Amos struggling to find words.

_Stop child. You are going to mess up the plans of The Fates._

Now I had a second voice in my head. Just great. I was going insane for sure now. I was about to explode with everything going on. I was on the brink.

"There is something wrong. You mustn't go wherever you are going. I have a voice telling me to shut up but I don't give a damn," I practically screamed.

"Wait, there are two voices?" asked Amos. I was sure I looked murderous since both Sadie and Carter backed away. My magic flared uncontrollably.

"Yes. One female, one male. They are both nagging and annoying," I said. I ignored Carter and Sadie. This was stupid and selfish but at the time I wasn't thinking.

"That can't be good. Maybe going to the First Nome is bad idea," said Amos. I couldn't handle any more of this. I couldn't keep my head straight.

"You're the one who told me to fallow the voice in the first place," I yelled. I couldn't believe I had screamed so much. I started to feel guilty. Amos had done nothing wrong.

"That is before I knew there were two voices. Your mother once told me a tale that I supposed was just one of her tales. But I fear it wasn't. She has done you a very bad deed. She might just be the cause of your destruction," said Amos. I could see how concerned he was. He looked actually scared for me.

"I'm so sick of being so damn confused about my mother. I don't even know what side she was on anymore or who she was. My father was most likely not my father. I have two voices in my head telling me two very different things. It was pushing me way too far as it was. My world was crashing down around me.

"I was hoping I could avoid this. You're hosting a god or goddess. Maybe even two. That is very bad and could kill you. You have to get at least one of them out of you," said Amos urgently.

"Whoever just talked to me GET OUT! I don't need two gods or god and goddess in my head," I pleaded in my head.

_I told you she'd like me better. Forcing a magician to host two gods, well god and goddess will kill them. _

_ Shut up, Neith. I was here last so I'll leave._

_ That's right Ptah, run._

"Stop fighting, you're pushing my sanity!" I yelled out loud. Carter and Sadie looked at me like I was alien or something.

_I'm going. If you ever need me call me._

I felt quite dizzy but I had to get to Egypt. It was adrenaline at its best. The goddess inside me was giving me strength. I knew who I was hosting and I was quite thrilled by it. Now I had to keep it a secret. No problem, I just have to lie and deceive the world's most powerful magicians.

"Neith," I said to Amos "and formally Ptah."

"I knew there was a connection. I didn't think you'd host so soon. I didn't think you were ready," said Amos.

"To be honest I think I have it under control. I don't feel much different. I feel at peace," I said. Amos looked admirably at me.

"So young and having so much control and power. You are showing the First Nome how wrong they are. You have the self-control and strength to host a goddess. It is very possible you can last a lifetime like this. This is what your mother had died for, so you could be able to do so," said Amos.

"Why did she die so I could host a goddess? No offence Neith, quite honored you choose me," I said.

_No offence taken child. That's why I choose you. He is right. Your mother had die so you would be strong and self-controlled. Your mother lacked both aspects. As brave as she was she wasn't a strong-willed person nor did she have any sense of self-control. But you know that already. _

"She died so I wouldn't be like her. Selfish, instable and weak-minded," I said my voice losing its strength. Being told the worse parts of a person you admired was hard. Realizing your parents were just people, who made mistakes and weren't perfect, was heart-breaking.

"Gemma, I know you are upset and confused, she loved you and she was a great magician. She was weak when it came to power and self-satisfaction. That is why she was an actress after all. She loved fame and money. But she was passionate and caring. In her final stand all of her mistakes and guilt was washed away. Because she knew you would never be like her, you might hate her for what she did but she knew it was better than to watch you die before you turned eighteen like she had been warned by Sadie and Carter's mother would happen if she didn't do something to prevent it. She did a lot of things she wasn't proud of. She killed people, she cheated, she lied, she betrayed, and she was selfish but she chose to sacrifice herself so you would live a long life," told Amos. I was on the verge of tears. This was by far the worst day of my life. I was barely holding on.

"If he wasn't my father why didn't she leave him? Why did she let me fear every single day of my life living with that bastard? Why did she lie to me all those years?" I screamed.

"As I said she was selfish. She stayed with him for money. I have a feeling whom your father is and I know she did not love him. I think you know it too," said Amos.

I couldn't do this. I crouched down covering me ears and sobbing. I felt like that five year old kid again. I couldn't deal with this. I felt my world crashing down. I didn't know what to think or say.

_Child, you must keep going. Yes, this is a lot to take in. But you are needed elsewhere. These two will need a Guide that knows what they are doing. You must find the others, you must learn who your father is, and you must gain trust. _

After my meltdown I got up. I couldn't be weak. I was now more stubborn then ever not to be my mother. I would not be broken down. I had to help the Kanes. I had my own destiny to deal with it. My mother was dead and gone and I was very much alive.

"I'm sorry you two had to meet me like this. You have no idea what it is like to have a god and a goddess in your head. I have a lot of things to deal with, more than I can ever explain. I accepted the fact I have Native American ancient spirits fallowing me around but come on now I have a goddess in my head," I said regarding Sadie and Carter. They looked like fish out of water.

"Go if you must but know I did try to warn you. I can't stop you. You are a Kane after all. Just know whatever happens to you I will know about it. Also I will probably be shortly after you if it isn't insanely stupid and if my friend tells me not to," I said. I knew I needed Neith. She was glue to my sanity. It was hard enough to be torn between two worlds. But now being firmly planted in two very old worlds at the same time was enough to make anyone to go insane.

"I know," sighed Amos. He was worried about me. I couldn't blame him. I was sure I seemed quite unstable.

_You are wasting time. We will miss your plane._

"Oh shut up. I'm going to have to give up the Native American aspect if I want to live?" I asked. Amos nodded. That is why I needed the First Nome. To do so I was going to need the best healing magic known to magicians.

"This will be a fun trip to the First Nome," I sighed. I caught hold of myself. I would mop later. I had a job to do.

"Sadie and Carter, sorry for dropping nuclear bombs on you. But you'll learn it all soon enough. You aren't even going to be phased by it until later anyways. I have to go divide part of being and possibly die doing it so I better be off. Hopefully our next meeting will be better and I will be a much more stable and helpful magician," I said. I knew Neith was giving me the ability to be so calm. I got walked to the door. Got my suitcase. I took a deep breath and left without looking back.

Fast forward from really boring stuff. Taxis are my least favorite way to travel. I would rather take a portal but being that I needed all my strength for the journey I was about to embark. To divide myself like that was going to take a lot of magical strength. I got through mortal security without a problem. I had been training since I was five, contorting mortal minds was a piece of cake. I got on the plane and prayed for safe travel. I took out my head scarf and wrapped it around my head. It was light green. I did it to ward of attention from mortal Egyptians and to let myself accept what I was about to do.

As soon as I stepped foot on Egyptian soil outside of the airport I was taken my magicians. I didn't fight or really think. Neith stayed quite. I stayed calm as possible. Of course, I was scared to death but I refused to show it.

"Here is the girl," grumbled one magician roughly grabbing my arm and trusting me towards two men in the throne room.

"Leave," said Iskandar. He was speaking in English or was he? I didn't want to think about that. The men left.

"Where are the Kanes?" asked Desjardins. I rolled my eyes at his distain. The House of Life was so annoying sometimes.

"I don't know, I've been gone several hours now they could be anywhere," I said. That was truth. I had no idea and I was very sure I didn't want to know.

"We know you are their Guide," said Desjardins. I ignored him. This only made him angrier. I had heard he and my mother used to fight like the way we did, I was using that against him. I wasn't nearly up to the same standard as him so I had to use what I had.

"Guides aren't always constantly with their family nor do they know what is going on every moment. I clearly am not with them so how should I know what they are doing or where they are," I told firmly and stubbornly. I would show no fear.

"Then why are you here?" asked Desjardins.

"I come seeking healing sanctuary. I come in peace. All I want is to be able to sleep in peace," I said holding up my hands.

"She does not lie," said Iskandar.

I wasn't lying. I had a feeling dividing myself would stop the dreams, I would be able to sleep. I would stop fighting with myself. My magic would work better, the proper way.

"Yes, what you seek is a very dangerous task but the right choice. You certainly not your mother. You don't seek power, you seek peace. Quite wise," said Iskandar. Desjardins looked baffled Iskandar spoke to me directly.

"Desjardins, do you mind giving us a moment," said Iskandar. He guested for me to fallow him. So I did. He was the Chief Lector after all.

Desjardins left us alone baffled. I didn't blame him. I was still confused by him myself. I knew he was connected to what my mother had died that night but I didn't know how. I could see he doesn't meant to be so cruel to me but he doesn't know how to act otherwise. He sometimes would take second looks at me and shakes his head.

"I know your secret. Many years ago Ruby Kane told me something I denied but I see to be true now. Your mother choose to die for that cause. She knew what she was doing and did it with a clear conscious," said Iskandar.

"But what did she do?" I asked. I wanted answers. Just one single answer.

"By destroying him she gave you a chance to live. He would have killed you when the truth came out that you weren't his. He would get close to killing you even when he thought you were his. She also did it for the reasons you already know," said Iskandar.

"It got like that when they fight because of the Native American aspect of my mother. It gave her more power," I said. Iskandar nodded.

"Then I really want it gone. I don't want to see people's personalities, moods and slightly into their future. I want to be able to sleep not meditate. I want my magic to work normally without stupid ancient spirits making it more difficult," I said my voice breaking.

"It will child. But it won't be easy and it might as well kill you. Desjardins does however care about you, he cared about your mother. He was devastated when she died. He like most magicians believe you are a De La Cruz. He hated that magician with a passion. He had a lot of reason to hate him and I wish I had seen it before it was too late.

"I know it won't be easy but I have to do it. But how do I keep the Sunu from finding my godly friend?" I asked. I tried not to think about Desjardins. I would deal with him later. I needed to fix myself before I could go thinking about others.

"I will let a friend of yours help you. He won't betray you. I do however believe once Desjardins learn the truth he won't hurt you even if he knew about your friend. You are wise to realize one cannot understand others and be able to discover things about thy self until they are one with thy self," said Iskandar. He had a short coughing fit. I could feel death. Panic rose in my throat.

"Don't worry child. Things always work out," He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

His touch was enough to make me weak. I could see in his eyes he had not meant to do this. I felt dizzy and weak in my knees. I felt myself give out. I was semi-conscious enough to still hear but my vision was blurred. I knew my godly friend had the superhuman hearing so I suppose she was helping me.

"Desjardins, get the Sunu boy. Her magic will lash out if anyone else tries to help her," said Iskandar urgently.

"What happened?" asked Desjardins.

"Her magic is unstable. My touch had enough magically energy to overwhelm her. She is was wise to come here, she cannot have those two aspects together. They are starting to kill her," said Iskandar.

"What aspect?" asked Desjardins? He must have been very confused. I was freaking out. I had no idea what was going on. The darkness that was my vision was scaring me. I had always been scared of the dark.

"You know my friend. You knew what her mother was capable of. But she is not her mother, she has more Egyptian magic in her then her mother did," Iskandar said. I hear Desjardins hurried footsteps. How did Desjardins know about the Native American stuff? You know what I didn't want to know. I scolded myself for thinking able Desjardins when I swore not to.

"Don't worry child you will be fine. And Neith they aren't going to harm you in this host," said Iskandar. If I was awake I would be crying. I was scared, confused, angry and upset. I knew this was the end of the world I knew. I was about to change forever.

That is when I could no longer see or hear anything. I was just floating. My ba clearly still attached to me. Apparently I was too magically withdrawn to have my ba drifting away but yet strong enough to keep my ren, ka and ib attached to me. Which is very helpful to my friend, Zane, whom was trying to save my life.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. If you catch any small mistakes let me know, dyslexia makes it hard to find those even with spellchecker. For those of you wondering Genevieve will not be dyslectic the whole story but in real life it isn't something you just get rid of but this is magic and a very complex reason behind her dyslectic, which may never be told for the sake of not making this more confusing. I know this was very dramatically and readers may be turned off by it but put yourself in her shoes I am pretty sure you'd be going insane too. Sorry about that rant. Please review, I want to know what you readers think of my story and how I can improve.


	3. One Of The Guys

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Kane Chronicles, anything real is used fictitiously and any name that correlates to real life is mere consequence.

**Claimer: **I do however own my own characters, inventions, and created locations.

**WARNING:** Swearing

**NOTE** French used in the story and sorry if it is not the best.

**"Change of Course" **

**Chapter 3 "One of the Guys,"**

The next time I woke Zane was saying prayers to Isis to help me. I felt so weak. I felt like every breath was a battle. I felt so drained. I couldn't even left an arm. I was slowly gaining awareness to the world around me.

I was vainly aware of the fact I was lacking a shirt. I had on a sports bra but still being half naked in front of your guy friend is very awkward even partially aware of what was going on. So yeah I was not exposed that much to the pressure of media. The talk with Amos was still a very open wound. Every time I even thought about that stuff I am taken back to that talk and I turn bright red and want to cover my ears. Zane tossed me a shirt. It was embarrassing I needed help to even get a shirt on.

"Good mornin' Sunshine," said Zane his Louisiana accent enough to bring a faint smile to face.

"Hello," I croaked. Zane put a wet rag on my forehead. I felt awful.

"We have to start soon otherwise it will burn you up," told Zane as calm as he could. I could see in his brown eyes he was scared, worried and angry all rolled into one.

"Fun," I groaned. Zane smiled softly. I could see he was angry at the situation not really at me. He looked like he want to punch someone or throw something.

"It's going to hurt and probably going to be very hard," said Zane. I knew that I had to do it.

"Burn the candle. Don't blow it out no matter what I say or do," I choked out. I had enough knowledge about what I had to do. It was limited but I had to trust me gut.

"And burn my dream catcher in my suitcase. That has to happen first. I have to see it happen for this to work," I said recalling what I could. Zane shuffled around my suitcase and found the dream catcher. He took his lighter out and lit it one fire. I wanted to put the fire out as my Native American part of my soul told me that it was wrong. It took all my will to keep myself forced down and watch. It's like putting steak in front of a dog and telling him to wait.

Zane lit the Egyptian candle. I felt a horrible burning sensation as the smoke invaded my lungs into my soul. It was chasing around my Native American part of my soul. It felt like it was scorching my inside. I couldn't stop the scream. I couldn't see normally again, all I saw was gray smoke. It was a creepier version of the possession exorcist movies. I will not go into details. It was horribly painfully. There are no words I can say that could explain that pain.

Neith swatted the smoke away from her glaring at me. It was quite strange looking at it a goddess inside of me. I wasn't sure if I what was happening but I was aware of a sense of panic but not my own.

_You could have warned me._

Well, I could have but I wasn't sure of her yet. I wasn't sure if I trusted her. I was scared she would accidently kill me or use me to achieve her owns goals. I knew the goddess was not happy of what I was thinking. I grumbled at her.

I felt a pulling. Now it was my moment to panic. I knew right away I was dying as I saw the Jackal God in the distance. I was not ready to die.

"_Child do not fear. I'm not here to take you. It is not your time" said the Jackal God._

I was trembling still though. Death scared me more than anything else. I hated not knowing. I mean we had some idea what happens when we die but we don't know everything and that scared me. Not knowing.

_"You have achieved step one of being a Guide. Facing death and looking it in the eye. And step two at the same time. Sacrifice," said the Jackal God. _

Then I was pulled the opposite way. The smoke was going away. WAM! I felt like I was hit with a truck. I groaned. Ever been in a car accident, quite similar but without a seatbelt and without actually moving.

"Don't ever do that again," scolded Zane. My vision with flicking from color to black and white. I couldn't move at all. I didn't try to speak at first. Breathing was even unnatural at first. After a few minutes I felt enough strength and normality to be able to find my voice again.

"Did it work?" I choked out. I was so painful. Death would be have been merciful if I hadn't a stronghold on purpose to my own life.

"From what I can tell I think so. Some ancient spirits are flying around the room very confused," said Zane. I could feel them trying to speak to me but I could no longer understand. It had worked.

"OPEN UP BOY!" screamed a male voice.

"Dammit, you had to wake him," grumble Zane.

The door blew open. Zane barely had enough to time to create a child around my bed so I didn't get killed by door debris. I had just almost died and now I almost got killed by idiotic magicians.

"I was getting ready to open it! Are you trying to kill her?" yelled Zane. I was in awe. Zane, the boy that always fallows the rules, standing up to a mob of magicians. The world must have been ending or something. Or maybe I really was dead.

"I told you to wait," said an older male's voice, Iskandar's.

"Milord, it went silent," said a male voice, an accent and tone I knew. Desjardins.

"Please you would have known if she died. We all would have felt it," said Iskandar, maybe it was Greek or English not sure since there are spells that translate spoken words.

"Away, home," said Iskandar shaking off the ancient spirits. The escaped through door.

All the door dust in the air now had me coughing. It was like hacking up a lung. I couldn't breathe and it felt so awful there really is no words for it. Pain, was my only thought.

"It takes a powerful magician to live such journey," said Iskandar.

I groaned. My flicking vision was making my head hurt even worse. It was staring to drive me insane. Even though it had only been a few minutes I could feel my sanity drifting.

"Boy, blow out the candle," said Iskandar. Zane looked confused. I realized Zane couldn't understand. I was even more confused now. Iskandar smiled at me.

"Blow out the candle," repeated Desjardins. The candle blew out, I could see properly, breathe easier and there wasn't as much pain.

"Gentleman, do you mind leaving me with the child. Zane, my boy, please step out," said Iskandar. Desjardins translated, which I didn't need.

Everyone left, Desjardin fixed the door as he left. I didn't know what was going on outside the door but I could feel Zane being nervous. Apparently, I could still feel emotions.

"Why can I understand you but no one else can? Why do I still feel emotions still?" I asked. Iskandar sat down on bed. I could feel and smell death around him. He patted my arm.

"The same reason you can't read some things, the same reason you can read Greek, the same reason you are drawn to Greek Mythology. But that line is very old in your family, very old and not very prominent but still strong. Your father's line perhaps, your mother's was clearly only Blood of Pharaohs'. For the second is related to what I just told you. You will understand one day," said Iskandar.

"Yay, more things I have to wait to understand," I sighed. Iskandar smiled at me.

"But there is a bigger question that you want to know," said Iskandar.

"What do you know about Guides?" I asked.

"I have seen a lot of Guides die very young. They die from curses, diseases, and accidents. But there was one that lived to a ripe young age. Your grandfather, he never told anyone what he was and never tried to find other Guides. You don't need me to tell you who he was Guide for. But your grandfather was the first the master all worlds. He understood that all the different worlds were one world. I have a book of his that will help you because if you want to live a long life and have your friends live long lives as well you will have to do the same," said Iskandar conjuring up another giant old book for me to carry around.

"In some ways magic cannot be learned from study in other ways it can. Some ways that are too old must be studied before practice and some new ways are so complex you must understand then on several levels," said Iskandar giving me the book. My hand ran over the front of the book. The front was engraved in all sorts of symbols that made up the same sentence in different ancient languages 'one world we will one day stand'.

"There is something else you need to tell me as well?" I asked.

"Yes, finding other Guides is very important, your grandfather could have lived much longer if he had. All you have to do is to open your eyes. They will be attracted to you even before you had become a Guide. Becoming a Guide is part of fate. For your information books will appear for them on their own in different ways," said Iskandar "best places to search would be Philippians, Germany, Scotland, Manhattan, Sydney, New Orleans, San Francisco, Mexico City and small islands."

I knew the small islands would be in the Gulf of Mexico mostly and maybe more islands the Philippians area. That was just what my gut told me. I knew that my gut was my best friend now.

"Anyways dear child, I do believe you will rise to greatness like your grandfather. I believe you will be greater than your grandfather, much like the first Guide in your family but a better ending if you do things the way it should be done," said Iskandar getting up.

I held the book. I thought about all I didn't know. There was so much I didn't understand. It was driving me mad. Tons of questions with answers I didn't understand. Well, I supposed I would have to at least spend a few more hours if not a day laying here so I may as well read. I couldn't use magic so I may as well learn things that can be practice without being learned.

Iskandar left and Zane came back. I tried to sit up but Zane pushed me back down. I flipped him off. Zane smirked. That's the crazy thing about Zane and me, we can speak whole conversations with only looks and body gestures. It's pretty strange but cool.

Zane and I went back a long time. I've known Zane since I was seven. I hadn't been here very long. It was clear to everyone it was best they didn't know my specialty. Iskandar had been the leading force behind that. He didn't really want to kill a seven year old kid. I now knew he knew all along that I would be a host as I am now.

It's hard to believe for even me that once upon a time that scared little five year old would become a host for a goddess. I thought about the last few months let alone years. I had pushed my magic to limits I never knew possible. I had done good and bad things. Really great things but also quite horrible.

I was so bored by only four hours. I started to walk around but I couldn't use any magic yet. I could still read and drive Zane crazy. We had found out I couldn't take potions when I threw up every single healing potion he tried. We decided it was best not to use those. I didn't really think about why. Too many other things to question.

A day passed and I knew something was wrong. I snapped a lot at Zane. A saint that boy is. How he deals with me? I don't know. But one thing I had realized that was together we were an amazing team, more on that later.

I left the room for the first time. Zane wasn't far behind me. He was making sure no one could get into the room while we were gone. We didn't want anyone to find those books. I knew that the only two books that I wanted no one to read would be impossible for anyone to read.

WAM! I fell backwards straight on my bottom. My backbone ached instantly on impact. I haven't been in many vehicle accidents but I'm sure it didn't feel that much different.

"Watch where you are going?" I yelled. I got up painfully. It was luckily only just painful. I still was not happy though. Once I got up and actually looked to see who ran into me. I was stunned to see it was Carter. I swore I left him and Sadie in New York.

"Carter?" I said. Zane attempted to try to check on me but I jerked away from him. He got the idea that I was fine. If you have a parent that runs to you every single time you get hurt, that feeling of embarrassment and announce, that's how I felt.

Carter didn't seem incapable of remembering my name. Then came two girls. One was Sadie, she's hard to miss or forget. The other was Zia Rashid. Zia was one of my closest friends in the First Nome but the Zia I was seeing didn't quite fit. Maybe it was just something to do with being a guide.

Zia was incredibly beautiful though if you ask her she'll either punch you or deny it. She has short black hair cut it her jawline drawing forward much like what you see in ancient Egyptian paintings. She has these hypnotizing amber eyes lined with kohl, which a lot of female magicians especially in the First Nome do.

"Sadie, Zia," I said. I was sure I looked horrible still but I didn't want to know if I did. I was still tired but I couldn't stand another minute of rest.

"I didn't know that you were here, Genevieve," said Zia coldly. The cold tone bothered me, I was baffled we were friends. Her accent stumbled with my French first name. It was kind of funny to hear her to try to say it. Zane and I used to laugh all the time.

"I am," I said in the same tone. I stared down Zia. This was not my Zia. In a split second I withdrew my wand on Zia. Zane looked baffled at me. Sadie and Carter eyes looked as big as saucers.

"What are you doing?" asked Zane. I kept staring at Zia. I tried something I read. I looked deep into her eyes, trying something I read about in my grandfather's journal. It only took a few seconds to realize that this Zia was a shabti. Ever hear of eyes that peer into the soul, some guides can use an inborn ability to see if someone is human and not an impersonator, there are spells that can make look identical to someone else for several hours, with one hundred percent certain. The genius thing was it took no magic!

"Nothing," I said lowering my wand. I acted as if nothing had happened. I confuse people before I actually use magic, magic was my backup.

"You look horrible," said Sadie. I shrugged. Heck, if they had tried to split part of themselves they might have killed them or had them in pain for days. I was still in pain but I sucked it up.

"Well, she did do something that has been done in three thousand years and should have killed her," grumbled Zane. He was eyeing up Carter. I could tell her sizing him up. Like Carter had anything on Zane. But it was funny either way.

"Zane, we aren't talking about that right now. I don't think I can explain it and thinking about it gives me a headache," I said. Zane only took a more aggressive stance. I call it his 'macho-man suit', he tries to buff out his chest. He looked a lot like a gorilla when he did that.

"Anyways, Zane come on," I said. I started to walk away but Zane was still there. I got irritated now.

"Amos is missing," blurted Sadie. I blinked a few times then my heart sank. I felt like someone dropped a nuclear bomb on me. I trampled slightly.

"Sadie, we don't know…." said Carter. I heard him but I ignored him.

"He can handle myself," I said warily. I was worried about Amos but there wasn't much I could do. I would try to help from a distance, I knew this was part of Sadie and Carter's destinies and mine had a different route to take. He was a Kane after all. His life always found a way to go wrong but he could handle nearly anything thrown at him.

"Zane McCarthy," I scolded. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him "get your ego back in your head and fallow me."

This time Zia gave me a smile, apparently the real Zia had just gave the statue our memories together. Zane and I had no issues telling each other off or taking down each other's egos when they got too big.

Zane glared daggers at me. I just smiled at him and pulled him behind me. Zane stumbled forwards. After we went down a different hallway I let go. I could feel the anger around him.

"How dare you," growled Zane. I rolled my eyes. This would be fun.

"Then don't give me reason to tell you to keep in check if you don't want to hear it," I said. We faced off in a dance of sort. It was like two buffalos getting ready to fight. I gave me my fiercest glare and face.

"For someone who nearly died you are still a pain in my ass," stated Zane.

I rolled my eyes punching his arm. Zane could no longer keep a straight face and started to laugh. He could never stay mad, I on other hand could stay angry for days even months.

"So who are they?" asked Zane. He wouldn't just give up on them. So funny.

"Sadie and Carter Kane. Amos's niece and nephew," I said. Zane made a face I can't described.

"Zane, why do you even feel like you need to size up every single new guy?" I asked. Of course, he didn't act like that to little kids. I don't know why he did it in general. He turned bright red.

"They were with Zia," said Zane.

"Oh-ohh, someone has a crush," I teased. Zane flushed and punch my arm. I glowered at him since he punched a lot harder than I did.

Then I walked straight into another person, I was having bad luck with running into people. This person was not a teenager. I inwardly groaned when I saw who it was. Why him? It just had to be Desjardins.

"Sorry," I said trying to look innocent. When was I ever innocent? Never but I can imagine to look like it sometimes.

"We must talk," said Desjardins. I farrowed my eyebrow. Zane looked suspiciously at Desjardins.

"Sure. Zane, I don't know meet me back in the room," I said. Zane nodded. He knew I could handle myself even without magic.

I had to move a bit faster to keep up with Desjardins. I wondered what I had done wrong. I was also terrified they'd try to question me while I'm not able to do magic. I tried to hide any guilt or fear.

Desjardins took me to study of sorts. I don't really know what it was or what it was called. It was a private room and clearly not integration room. I wasn't sure what to think about that. I made me get a bit more worried now wanting to know what was wrong.

"Um, did I do something?" I asked "because if I did I don't know what I did." What I think was a faint smile grew across Desjardins face. That freaked me out a bit, I had never seen him smile. It was a tad creepy.

"You did nothing wrong. There were some who wanted to question about the Kanes but Chief Lector said we cannot do so because we would kill you because you can't betray your family no matter if your life depended on it or not," replied Desjardins sitting behind a desk gesturing for me to seat at the chair in front of the desk. I sat down, you don't argue with a very powerful magician. I let out a sigh.

"I brought you here because Chief Lector has a list of families that have produced guides. Since you know that guides are born not created. These lines may produce guides still but most are not actively in Nomes so you are going to have freelance search for them," said Desjardins giving me a wound up scroll. I would have to put it in my suitcase later. For now I left it on the desk.

"I was wondering how I was going to find them," I said honestly. I had no idea how I was going to find them. I knew I had to find them from all the reading I've done but I didn't know how I was know them from every other person in the world. This would help some.

"I still find it curious that it is always your family that keeps ending up guides no matter the decade and still stayed involved with the Nomes," said Desjardins. That seemed so odd. It came to me that Desjardins had known my mother according to Amos. Strange how that was so yet I had never seen him until the day my mother died. I had a feeling he wanted to talk to me for a very different reason now.

"Why so?" I asked. English sucks. I can never speak it properly.

"Every family on the list besides yours have lost contact with Nomes. Rumors have it that your family may have been Blood of the Pharaohs but no one knows what pharaoh," clarified Desjardins.

Why was that? There had to be a reason why guides disappeared like that. I knew they didn't live long. I knew from the book that guides are usually born in waves, those waves are near time of change and great trails. Possible that was why.

"There is one more thing. I knew if I just told you….that you wouldn't believe me," said Desjardins pulling out a piece of parchment shaking sand off it. The parchment slid over to my side. I picked up.

My brain became mush for a while after that. The paper was my birth certificate, at least a copy. According to this I had been born in America not Spain. According to this the monster I lived with for five years of my life wasn't even my father. I was sitting with my father. I couldn't think or respond. Desjardins was my father. But he was two hundred years old. How was the possible? How old had my mother been?

"Wait..how..what?" I stuttered. I couldn't even form a sentence. How was he my father? Well, that explains my dream now.

"Your mother isn't as young as you think. She was born during World War 2, at the time France was invaded so your grandparents sent your mother to here. She was assigned to Fourteen Nome, which he had temporally in Marseille. Long story short I fell for your mother. At the time she was nothing like the woman she died as, well at least the negative. I choose to remember her as the outgoing, brave, caring young woman I loved. By the time you were born I can't say I really knew her, she knew you were mine but still married him. Your grandparents, especially your grandmother loved me, so they cursed him. Which unfortunately lead to your mother's death. That explosion wouldn't have happened if his magic hadn't been cursed," said Desjardins.

I just sat there shocked. I could hear and see how much Desjardin had loved my mother. I knew that no person was perfect. My mother couldn't be all bad and she had to make mistakes in her life, but I remembered my good memories of that side Desjardins, well dad, was talking about. Why had she made me suffer so much with that thing? Why had she married that thing when she knew I wasn't his? Did she fight with him knowing his magic was cursed?

"I suppose you would have died too if you had been a normal magician child or didn't have amulet on. Actually, that amulet you had on was my first gift to your mother. It helped save your life, it alerted me something was wrong," said Desjardin. I could feel his despair. I never could understand why I could never feel his emotions let alone now being able to feel them all.

"Why? Why wait all this time to tell me? Why didn't you even come around even a few times? Why did you leave me with Amos?" I asked "don't get me wrong I love Brooklyn House but…"

"You have every right to be angry with me but you have to understand I did what I thought was best. I wanted you to live a life where you could be somewhat normal. A life fallowing around the Chief Lector with me didn't seem right for you. When I saw you that night I knew you needed to heal in ways I wasn't able to help with at the time, I was in similar emotional state. I stayed away because I didn't want to confuse you or upset your stable lifestyle. I did send gifts, Amos didn't always agree with it because he thought you would figure it out, I do think you would have done so on your own," sighed Desjardins. I could see in his eyes he meant it. I couldn't imagine choosing to have someone else raise your child for the sake of the child. It was the ultimate selfish act a parent could do for their child, I don't count dying to save their lives. I knew Desjardins and Amos often fought, most of which I was sure about me or before that my mother. Amos had been her friend too after all. How old was Amos? I didn't want to know.

"Why is I can read your emotions now but not before?" I asked. Everyone knew I could read emotions but no one really understood why or how. I was glad to see I could no longer see into someone's soul, I hated that. I liked not knowing, maybe I could mute this stupid emotions thing too.

"I knew you could do it. Back when I was a small boy I was able to do it myself. I learned to 'shut it off' because it is too dangerous an annoying," said Desjardins. I nearly jumped out of the seat. I can shut it off. Dear Gods that would be so sweat.

"How?" I interrupted.

"By telling it to stop. Just make yourself believe it needs to stop and it will," chuckled Desjardins.

"I know you just had a lot dumped on you but I do have something for you," said Desjardins taking out a small golden box from his draw and a bigger box from under the table. I felt so bad not having anything to give him. I would have to do it later. I opened the small box first. Inside was an amulet, not like most Egyptian amulet, but a family crest that was in French. It was made of three different metals silver, bronze and gold. It was a beautiful mix, the perfect mix. I had no idea about to symbolism behind it. The card with the second box had a small key inside and a very long note in French I don't want to translate but it pretty similar to the whole sentimental conversation we were having. The second box was a collection of things; three small journals, a copy of my birth certificate, a deed, two wills, a really old compass embroidered with a pair of wings on it, and a map. I was quite baffled and happily surprised.

"Thank you, I would have something if I had known," I said. Desjardins smiled with an 'I-Know' smile. I was starting to be able to see how he could be my father. Maybe I was just in more shock then I realized.

"The journals were your mother's from her age, the birth certificate is for any magicians that give you a hard time if you take up my surname, the deed I will explain in a minute, one will is mine the other your mother's and the compass has been passed down in my family for a very long time," said Desjardins. I could feel a certain pull from it. Much like I used to around Native American things.

"The map?" I asked.

"Give me a moment. The deed is to a house of mine in Marseille, it's yours now. The map is something I made so you don't need to scroll to keep track of what families you have checked and where they are currently at," explained Desjardins. That was a priceless gift. That would save so much time. I also couldn't believe he was giving me a house. I was only fourteen for crying out loud.

"Why are you giving me a house?" I asked. Desjardins couldn't help laughing. I did say in the last chapter I did say I could be rather frank when I wanted to be.

"Well, I do suppose you guides will move near Brooklyn house eventually after a separate home is built there but until then you need somewhere to stay. Plus no one knows of that house besides Amos, another friend, myself and now you, it is also so highly secured it would take a powerful magician hours if not days to get through the defenses. So it is very safe and good place for you guides to train in peace," said Desjardins. I certainly was not going to stay no. Amos was capable of giving me a lot but there was something different about getting something from your real parent. Knowing that had wanted me, and loved me was plenty truly. A gift like this was so necssitary, which made it all that more precious to me.

"Thank you. We'll use it," I said. I still was processing this all. I knew it would take a long while before I started to feel anything about all of this. So I was going to accept the blankness for now, it a blessing at the moment.

"Good, I'll visit when I can. You better go, your magic should be better now. Be back to this door and there will be a portal. I'll have it go to New Orleans, where one of the families are," said Desjardins.

"Thank you, dad," I said. It sounded strange on my tongue but then again I had never used it. I supposed calling my dad by his last name wasn't appropriate.

"Wait, one more thing," said Desjardin remembering something. What else could be thrown at me? The shock was starting to wear off.

"If you stay in Marseille there is an arts school that I have a place set aside of you since I've known you were born," said Desjardins. I was stunned. I hadn't been in a school since I was five and even at that I don't really remembered it. I thought about all the things that held me back.

"But I'm dyslexic," I said barely a whisper. Desjardin looked at me with guilty eyes. I had a feeling that my mother wasn't the only dyslexic parent I had.

"Your mother had dysgraphia, meaning she had a lot of trouble with math, and I have dyslexia. Sorry for passing down that gene. The school is capable of helping you and actually diagnosing you," said Desjardins. I didn't even think Amos knew that. I really hated genetics at the moment. I seemed to get a lot of short end of the gene pool.

"I'll let you know if I we stay there," I said. I was a bit scared by the idea of going to school. But I wanted to try it. I wanted to say that I had done it. If the school could help me then it was worth it.

"I better go," I said. If I wanted to start finding other guides I wanted a head start. But I didn't want to be alone again. It made me quite sad.

"Actually I'll come with you, I need to speak to the boy," said Desjardins.

The walk back wasn't too bad. We didn't say talk much. Desjardin helped me carrying some of the stuff. I didn't want to drop anything. I wondered how I was going to carry all these stuff. I thought about using the Duat to hold them while we traveled places.

Once we reached Zane's door, well the room we shared when we both were here, we aren't going to do anything and plus it had a diving wall. I went into the room with my things and I put in the suitcase, which I had to sit on to get it to close now. I would have to get a backpack when we got to New Orleans, I needed to be able to carry my guide books with me. Zane was outside with my dad while I put my suitcase in the Duat, in a safe with a combination only I know. So no I'm not going to tell you the combination, I use it still.

Zane came back in and tossed something on his bed. It was my turn to have my eyes as big as saucers. My dad had asked Zane to be my mother's side guide, since they were the only blood of the pharaoh's I knew in my genes. I was kind of mad at my dad but then I was glad. He had prevented me from being alone.

"I don't get why he asked me not you?" said Zane. I laughed. He wasn't going to believe the truth. It was a shock for even me. Zane had started to pack his things.

"Well, Zane he is my father," I said. Zane raised an eyebrow thinking I was faking. His eyes got very big when he realized I wasn't. Then he busted out laughing.

"You got be kidding," said Zane trying to control himself.

"Not according to my birth certificate," I said. Zane didn't say anything as he finished packing then put his suitcase into the Duat as well. Then he looked over at me.

"I can see, especially when you are tan. You look a lot like him that way. Your hair is a bit lighter but you smile and eyes are a lot like him," said Zane. I shrugged. I didn't look that closely at myself to really notice nor was it that important. We had a portal to catch.

Dad created a portal for us in front of the study. Zane jumped inside before me. I stayed back for a moment.

"Merci, papa. Ne vous sentez pas coupable, ce que vous avez fait pour moi était désintéressé," I told my dad. Then I hugged him. He awkwardly wrapped an arm around me. I could feel his shock and love from the physically contact. This was the first hug I could ever remembering giving him.

"Mon ange, pas besoin de me remercier, il est ce père est censé faire. Rappelez-vous, peu importe ce que Je t'aime," dad replied. It was still odd referencing himself as my dad in my head.

"Je sais, Je t'aime aussi," I replied. He kissed the top of my head before I jumped into the portal.

What was waiting on the other side of the portal I didn't know? I knew one thing for sure that I did have someone that cared about me, something worth fighting for. I had just gotten my dad back and I wasn't going to die now. At least not without a fight. I knew my dad wouldn't be able to bare it if I died. I knew Amos would be the same way. Maybe an outright war would break out between my dad and Amos if that happened, each blaming each other.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review, it helps me get these chapters up faster. This is a really long chapter again and if I missed any mistakes, sorry about that just let me know if you find any. Sorry for anyone who knows French and my translation is off. Guys I really love doing this story but it's not getting any review, I'm still going to write it wither anyone reads it or not but please at least review even if it is criticism. I know Genevieve was a a bit Mary Sueish but I'm working on fixing her. I'm not going to rewrite my story though, I don't want to change everything because of my mistake with Genevieve.


End file.
